Mascara
by Canadino
Summary: In which Antonio tries his absolute hardest to convince Romina to go homecoming with him. Of course, it requires a bit of a push from Felicia, along with his best friends Francis and Gilbert and...nail polish? Spain/fem!Romano


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: --

---

Mascara

It really wasn't a big deal. Honestly, such an event was only a blip on his radar of life. It didn't really matter the outcome, it was just one little night out of all the nights and it was still early in the year and he would have so many more opportunities to spend time with his beloved goddess of a girlfriend. Sure, a goddess who swore him out, slapped him more often that not, and kissed like a fiend (not a bad thing!) but that was not the point.

But the announcements and decorations and hype about the whole thing had gotten him nervous.

Him! Him, the guy with nerves of steel (and wherewithal of a brick wall)! He of all people was sweating the small stuff, when even Gilbert, who was probably not going to show up in the first place if he couldn't land a date (and god knew who was going to accept going with him), wasn't worried at all.

Antonio F. Carriedo was having anxiety over asking his girlfriend, Romina Vargas, to homecoming.

"You know what I say, Antonio?" Gilbert said once after school in the backseat of Francis's Lamborghini (damn that boy's affluence and good looks and ability to charm Mattie Williams into going to homecoming with him!). "Don't even ask. Seriously. Just cover her eyes, tell her you're taking her to a movie or something, and then just show up at the school. Easy as potatoes."

"First of all, she doesn't like going to the movies. She doesn't think it's date material, just sitting in a dark room and staring at a screen. And second of all, even if I managed to make her stay, she would be sulking the whole night because I didn't let her change into a decent dress. You know how girls are."

"All girls but Romina Vargas," Francis piped in cheerfully.

Yes – because while this was the time of year where girls were clamoring to get dates, dieting to fit into slinky dresses, _finding_ the slinky dress, getting their hair done, and many other time-consuming activities, Romina could be easily found in her living room, playing Mar!o Cart and saying, "Honestly, can you believe that the damn school is holding a homecoming? What a ridiculous display of idiocy. You would never catch me there. I don't have the time to sweat off a few pounds to fit into that little black dress."

In which Antonio had the knowledge to make a quip of how she didn't need to lose weight and Princess Apple crashed her cart into a wall as Romina turned her attentions to Antonio and the fact that they hadn't kissed for half an hour.

"I don't get it," Antonio sighed, sliding down the passenger seat as they waited for the light to turn green above them. "I know when she's being stubborn and hard-to-get, but she honestly doesn't want to go this year. I mean, Felicia's been picking nail polish colors for the day for days now."

"Damn, I know what you mean!" Gilbert shouted, slapping his knee. "Last night, I heard Ludwig try to tell her there was no difference between aquamarine and turquoise. Silly boy."

No one decided to mention how Gilbert thought there was a difference. It was unimportant. "Why do you want to take her anyway?" Francis asked as the light turned green and he practically floored the gas. "If she doesn't want to go, then don't go."

"I know, but it's my last year and homecoming's been something we all go to." The first year, they had planted firecrackers behind the gauze curtains for the Arabian Nights theme and nearly the whole gymnasium burst into flames. The second year, they had replaced the balloons in the net above their heads with water balloons and laughed when their classmates got doused when the net was let down. Not to mention how they had messed with the DJ's records beforehand and when the speakers were supposedly blaring a slow piece, a fast inappropriate song was substituted instead, much to the chagrin of many girls.

Then third year rolled around, and Francis and Antonio found their hearts stolen by two new first years. Gilbert had since forgotten his own lack of finding a suitable partner (or so he said). Mattie was a sweet girl who never raised her voice, smiled like soft spring rain, and left her everlasting mark on Francis's heart – which Francis would never stop singing until Gilbert shouted at him for ruining his own song.

Romina was a completely different story. Antonio always had to make sure he was in a completely safe place before he recalled the first time he laid eyes on her, or else people might be caught off guard by his listless grin and wistful sighs. Francis and Gilbert had since gotten used to such displays and neither said anything when Antonio let out a spirited breath.

--

_She was right there. Standing outside the library, three textbooks in one arm, a cup of coffee in her other. She was wearing the brown first year uniform and standing like she owned the world. Everything about her screamed control and confidence, from her beautiful hair with curious curl to the sensuous curves of her calves. Antonio really thought he had a weakness for knee socks. But this girl was gorgeous._

_She was talking to her twin sister. He was watching her from down the hallway, seeing her for the first time in the year, sitting on the drinking fountain so no one could use it while Francis and Gilbert chatted away next to him about pranking unsuspecting first years. She had not turned to him, did not know she was being stared at, admired. He blinked the stars from his eyes and slid off the water fountain, alerting his friends to a change in atmosphere._

_He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but he never ignored his instincts. He did not know this girl; he didn't know her name, her likes, her dislikes, anything, really, except she was a first year. He did not know how to read her eyes, how to tell when she got mad, or when she was only pretending to be upset. She was a big question mark, but a question mark he had to include on the page of his life he was on. So he approached her, walked up until he was next to her._

_She glanced at him with those breathtaking green eyes, sizing him up as he did her. She stood straighter, blew a stray lock of hair out of her face, posed with her books and coffee, and said, "Yes? What do you want?"_

_And he knew she was looking at him and he was looking at her, and her sister had been silenced, waiting. And just when Francis and Gilbert caught up to him, he had dropped down on one knee and said, "You are who I've been waiting for since I could see. Beautiful girl, although I don't know your name, I pledge my life to you; I am yours."_

_He didn't think it was too bad, really, for some quick thinking, but she must not have thought so, because she made a horrified face, screamed something along the lines of "Hell no!" and kicked him in the nuts before storming away with her sister in tow, leaving Francis and Gilbert to snicker helplessly as their friend lay twitching on the hallway floor._

_Nevertheless, he found his way to her side, from the lunch line to the empty seat next to hers during assembly, to just-so-happens-to-be the tree next to the track where she ran laps with her sister during gym class. He didn't like to call it stalking; nay, if anyone was doing the stalking, it was her – Romina Vargas, Francis had found out. In class 1-A, Gilbert had found out. She was always there, even when he wasn't looking for her; always standing a distance away, pretending she was staring at an inspirational poster and playing with her hair until he came up to say hello. Only then did she give him a look and walk away blatantly. He saw her at the grocery store, and at the art supply store; both on completely coincidental instances. Even now, she maintained that he just happened to be there, but he knew she had dropped the box of markers to get his attention._

_It was appropriately Romina to throw a sketchbook at his head when he didn't look up at the sound of the dropped markers. It had slipped out of her hands, apparently._

_It was appropriately Antonio to show up at her cooking competition, a smiling figure in jeans which made her drop her pan the moment she saw him. It was appropriately him to make catcalls in the audience when she stepped around the stove to show that she was the only girl who dared to wear a short skirt to a school event. It was appropriate for him to make a scene of himself when she won. It was appropriate for him to pull her aside behind the school building to congratulate her, which of course, involved a kiss._

_It was appropriately Romina to grab him and kiss him back like her life depended on it._

"Seriously, Antonio, we stopped the car, got coffee, drove to Mattie's house, chatted with Alfreda for half an hour, and now when we're back, you're still sighing to yourself in the front seat."

Antonio blinked. Indeed, they were parked in front of the Williams/Jones's house (whichever twin you considered), Francis looking amused as he slid in the driver's seat. Antonio slithered into the backseat at Gilbert's look and settled there. "I was just thinking about--"

"Romina, yes, we know." Francis started the car and backed out of the driveway, all while Antonio sighed again. "Seriously. You should have a talk with her. You want to go to your last homecoming. Surely she won't deny you that."

"I don't know, Francis," Gilbert shrugged. "That girl is a slave driver. Sorry, Tony, but seriously; she told you to stop playing basketball in front of the other girls and you quit the team a few days after. She's got you whipped."

"I think she'll listen to him and let him go with her, actually," Francis interjected.

"Oh really? For how much?"

Antonio smiled to himself as he drowned out the bickering and betting voices of his friends, not hearing when Francis took his hands off the wheel to shake with Gilbert, sealing the deal that if Romina went to homecoming, Gilbert would pay Francis all his wages from the local drugstore for half a year, but if she didn't, Francis would lend Gilbert the Lam for a year. This cocky gamble went unnoticed by Antonio, who had lost himself in thoughts of Romina again, her beautiful pout, her soft pink lips, the spaghetti she cooked him that made him _know_ she was the woman for him…

"Drop me off at the Vargas house," he said after a while.

"We're heading there as we speak, my dear child."

--

"Antonio." Romina's voice is surprised, but Antonio likes this surprise – it is the kind Romina likes, especially how her eyes are dancing to see him. But he also sees her disappointment to see Francis and Gilbert lounging in the car behind him. "What are you doing here?"

It is already autumn, but still she wears a tank top and booty shorts. Yes, his girlfriend is of the sexy variety. He caught her off guard, but he likes how she doesn't fidget, doesn't feel inadequate without makeup.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Antonio smiled, blocking her view of Francis's bright red Lamborghini as he leaned over on the doorframe. "Let me in?"

"Oh! Right. Just a moment. Felicia and I were just making cookies. Hold on. _Felicia_! Clear the damn counters, okay? I don't want Antonio to think we live in a mess!"

"But _you_ spilled that flour!" Felicia's voice came floating from inside the house. She poked her head out and grinned at Antonio. "Hi, Antonio! Come on in!"

Antonio doesn't have to be asked twice; in fact, Romina grabbed a hold of him and pulled him in. Felicia smiled at them while bustling in the kitchen, throwing a mess of bowls and spoons in the sink.

"The cookies aren't ready yet, of course," she chirped, oblivious as Romina gripped her boyfriend's arm and the need for the couple's privacy. "But you can have some when we're done. Romina wanted to give you some afterwards anyway! I think that's so cute. Obviously, I was going to give Ludwig some too, but I wasn't denying it like Romina was."

"Shut up, bitch," Romina snapped, although she flushed cutely when Antonio turned to her. "I _was_ going to give you one or two…I didn't think it would be healthy to eat them all myself…"

"Oh, but Romina didn't bless the cookies like I did! Guess what I did, Antonio!" Felicia flourished a well-manicured finger. "I kissed every single chocolate chip I used in Ludwig's cookies so he can taste my love when he eats them! Sweet, right? Also, do you think I should wear baby blue or sapphire blue nail polish to homecoming?"

"Antonio didn't come to talk to you about your stupid boyfriend or your stupid homecoming," Romina interrupted before Antonio could say he preferred baby blue. "He came to talk to me. So if you're done chewing off his ear, I'll take him back now."

"Oh! Right. Sorry, Antonio. I can get a little caught up. Be nice, Romina! I bet Antonio came to ask you to homecoming!"

Antonio's stomach dropped at the suggestion and he glanced frantically to Felicia, who grinned knowingly.

"Leave us alone! Just because I'll kill that kraut if he comes near our house, doesn't mean you have to butt into perfectly fine relationships! I'll be in our room. Don't even knock."

And to her room they went, Antonio hardly closing the door behind them when Romina kissed him, leaning all her weight against him and the door. Antonio wrapped his arms around her waist, glad that he fit nicely in every single one of her curves (get your mind out of the gutter!). Finally, Romina broke away, smiling coyly and toying with one of the stray curls on the nape of his neck. "What _did_ you come here for?"

"I came to ask you something, sweetheart."

"What?" Romina's delicious weight on him with her beautiful green eyes urged him further. Filled with a sudden, inexplicable courage, he decided he had nothing to lose.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

There was an instant silence that warned him of the answer. Antonio didn't know if it was wise to start begging yet. Romina's eyes turned murky for a moment and she pushed off the door to a standing position, taking her body heat from Antonio. "Are you asking me seriously to go to homecoming with you?"

"Yes."

"Antonio…" She sighed, running her hand across her forehead to brush her bangs out of her face. "You know how I feel about this. I don't want to go, and I don't know why you would either. We still have prom, and you know I want to go to prom with you."

"Romina," he started, hating how his voice had become pleading. "It's a…tradition, really. Me and Francis and Gil always go. To mess around, you know. And it's my last year, so I wanted to make it count."

Romina stared at him, her hands starting to take the typical hands-on-hips-fighting stance. "What you're telling me makes it sound like you just want to go because it something you do with your friends. So why do you want me to go with you, when you know I don't want to?"

Antonio gestured helplessly, wishing he could put into words what he was thinking. Because she was his girlfriend? She might scoff at that. Because she was important to him? She might still not see why he wanted her to go with him. Because he loved her? She would blush and protest, but still not give in. What could he say?

"Because you're someone I could go with."

It was wrong. It was the wrong thing to leave his lips and he knew it the moment he finished the sentence, because she bristled like a cat and her mouth twisted into a thin line. "That's _it_? Here I was thinking that maybe you could convince me, but all you can come up with is that I'm someone you can go somewhere with? Is that all I am to you? Just a convenient date?"

"No! That's not what I meant…"

"Really? Then what do you mean? Enlighten me, please, Antonio. I'm not a goddamn mind reader."

This was an unequal match! Romina had absolute power when she was upset and the door was closed behind him so he could neither escape or call for help without making him seem like he had no argument. "It's just…you're my girlfriend and it would only be right if you came with me. I want to spend the night with you…no, that's not what I mean…I want to go to homecoming with you, just like how I want to spend the rest of my life with you…really…"

"Is that so?" Romina was drawing herself up to her full height, which meant he had deepened his hole even further. "But you said before you wanted to screw around with your stupid friends. So not only would I be your trophy girlfriend, but I would have to stand around by myself while you three make jackasses out of yourselves. Because God knows I want to go around in a dress and heels and help you guys shoot paintball guns at people from the rafters or something."

That was a good idea. He should tell that to Francis and Gilbert, but that was not the issue at hand. The issue was that he had a pissed off girlfriend in front of him and his quest was no further than when he started.

"You know that I don't like your friends, but I'm not asking you to choose between them and me. I would be a bigger bitch if I did that. But I don't see why I should compromise and go to that sham of a dance just so you can have me around while you mess around. I trust you enough that you won't mess around with other girls, so I don't really see the point of going."

"So you would be fine if I went?"

Romina took a breath and Antonio wondered if he shouldn't have asked that. "No," she said, although she sounded a bit tense. "I don't think you should go, but I won't stop you."

It was an unsteady truce, he knew. Antonio breathed a sigh of relief. "Romina," he said, taking a chance and taking her hands in his, encouraged by the fact that she did not pull away, "I really do want you to come with me…it wouldn't be right for you to stay home by yourself…"

"Jerk!" Romina grabbed her hands back and attempted to push Antonio out of the room, regardless of the fact that the door was still closed. He winced when the doorknob jammed into his side. "I've got loads to do and I'm not dependent on you at all!" Yanking the door open, Romina continued pushing him out of the house, nearly tripping him down the stairs. "Get out! This is all about you, isn't it? Taking me to homecoming so you don't look pathetic and lame like before, right? Well, I'm not something you can show off! I'm a person too!" Felicia looked horrified as her sister shoved Antonio into the kitchen toward the door.

"Ah, wait, you're going? The cookies just came out…Antonio, Romina, will you have one…?"

"_He doesn't get any_!" Romina shrieked, knocking Felicia out of the way and effectively scattering the cookies all over the floor. With an unleashed sob, Felicia ran out of the kitchen, wailing for Ludwig or their mother, whoever came into her path first. Antonio barely could apologize or do anything to soothe the wound when he was thrown out of the door and heard it slam behind him before he could anything. Francis and Gilbert were sitting on the roof of the car, strangely watching the clouds go by, but they had sat up when they heard Antonio get loudly discharged from the house.

There was an awkward pause before Gilbert and Francis simultaneously started clapping.

--

Felicia was just settling into bed (facial mask, with cucumbers too! Check. Hair wrap to keep her luscious locks in tow, check! Surely this would win Ludwig's heart, enough for him to perhaps _propose_, dare she say, at homecoming!!) when Romina appeared at the door and stood there, staring, and Felicia knew she wasn't going to bed just yet.

"What?" Felicia asked, ignoring the disgusted look she was sure Romina was wearing at her vain attempts to look her best.

"I'm sorry. For this afternoon. And the cookies."

"I forgave you for that ages ago. I'm going to bed if you've got nothing interesting to say."

"I do. Do you think I should go to homecoming?"

Felicia sighed. To truly have a heart-to-heart conversation with Romina, she had to sit up, remove her cucumbers, and look her sister in the eye. Oh, the things she did for her beloved sister. "You said before you didn't want to. Why do you ask?"

"Just…I think…maybe…" Romina was picking at her words, just like how she picked at dinner, gone unnoticed by everyone but Felicia. "Maybe…I was…I was too hard on Antonio this afternoon."

Felicia tried to stop her eyes from growing wide. Did she just hear that her sister was growing soft? Romina, the girl who took forever to admit she liked Antonio, just…felt guilty? The facial mask prevented her shock from showing.

"I mean…I _am_ just a first year…and I'd feel bad if he didn't go…he's the kind of idiot who might not go if I don't go…I don't like Francis and Gilbert…but they're his friends…I _guess_ it wouldn't be too bad if I went with him, because I wouldn't be spending time with those damn girls in class who always talk about this thing…I don't know. Should I give in?"

Felicia wanted to shake this girl and demand where Romina had gone but she was still too shocked to move.

"But he was so mean to be about it," Romina countered, seemingly having more of an internal struggle. After all, Felicia was still just staring at her. "He kept treating me like I was something he wants to show off. But that's not the first stupid thing he's said. He says a lot of stupid things. But he still does so much for me. Felicia? You know what?"

"What?" Felicia asked, not knowing where this was going. Romina could say anything: "I've always thought you were a great sister." "I'm so glad we're related." "I'm actually an alien with purple hands but I'm taking over for your sister temporarily while she goes and kills her boyfriend." Anything, really.

"I really, really like Antonio. I know I never say this, especially not to his face, but I don't want us to break up. We've only been going out for a month. But I think he's the one. Don't give me that look; I know I keep saying that you should keep your options open because the potato bastard (ah, yes, this was still her sister) is _definitely_ not your soulmate, but I feel it. I could tie the knot with Antonio any day. I'm going to stop talking about that because I know I sound like a cliché love song. But anyway. What should I do?"

There was silence. The ball was in Felicia's court. She was still trying to find out how to work the racket.

"Ah…" What could she say to make her sound less motherly? "Listen to your heart." No, because Romina would slap her and say it was too soap opera. "Do whatever you want." No, Romina would whine that she needed help on that and that's why she came to her. It was her time to shine as the little sister! "Go." But Romina would be difficult. "Don't go." But Romina would be difficult too.

Arg, so many losing options!

"Let's do it by chance," Felicia said suddenly. "I still need to pick a nail polish color." She reached over and took two bottles in her hand. "Sky blue or ocean blue…I can't decide. Which one do you like better?"

Romina inspected them carefully. "Sky, I think. Because ocean makes me think of drowning that kraut and I'm sure that's not what you intend to say via nails."

"Right. Okay, then. This will pick my nail polish and determine if you go to homecoming or not." Felicia put the bottles behind her back and juggled them around so even she didn't know which one she was holding in which hand. "If you pick sky, then you go with Antonio to homecoming. Either way, I get my color and you get your answer."

"Alright." Romina tapped her chin, staring at her sister's fists. Left or right?

"Come on, I'm tired," Felicia whined.

"Shut it!" In frustration, Romina reached out and tapped the right hand. Felicia was slightly surprised, but her shock was quickly covered in anticipation.

"Wow! Finally! I was going to spend ages picking this color and finally, I got it!" She closed her eyes and opened her hand.

--

Antonio was attempted to smother himself with his pillow. Not only had Gilbert and Francis laughed at him the whole way home, but Romina had gotten mad with him and now she was never going to homecoming with him. Sure, he could go by himself, and he ran that over in his head, but not matter how he did it, he couldn't see a future with Romina in it. Girls always found strange ways to break up with you. He was sure Romina would take it a blow to the pride if he went without her.

But he really wanted to go.

Thus, this desperation caused him to become a bit suicidal. It was dark, he was feeling depressed, Gilbert's laughter was still ringing in his ears, it had been five hours since he last kissed Romina and she had not called to tell him not to oversleep. It was Romina withdrawal. He hadn't known about it before, but now that she was his girlfriend, he found it hard to break.

Maybe she wasn't going to _be_ his girlfriend for long.

But she had to be! He would do anything for her! Buy her feminine napkins for her (though why they were called napkins was beyond him, they were anything if paper shaped)! Go with her to pick underwear (though he admitted, it was slightly good for him)! Part the gossiping waves of high school and study hall to sit with her! He groaned. He fell for her hard, and he had the love bug bad.

His phone, which he slept with it under his pillow buzzed and a million thoughts rushed through his head. Surely it was Francis texting to say good night, depressed on. Or it could be Gilbert saying he had gotten a date! Or it was Felicia warning him not to get close to Romina. Or it was Romina herself, saying it was time to part ways!

He was a bit too afraid to flip over the pillow and read the text.

Antonio did it anyway. _One text message from Romina (my love)._

Should he press read? It could be a scathing remark. It could be a separation note. It could be insults. It could be an apology (yeah, right). He should have apologized. He should have said something to soothe her anger before he left the house! He knew it! He had it coming! He had a feeling he would never go to sleep or feel the same without opening the message, so cringing slightly, he pressed read.

_You better have something that goes with purple or you can forget about me coming with you to homecoming._

--

Felicia giggled, covering her mouth with her ocean blue nails. It had taken her a couple of hours to wiggle into her slinky blue cocktail dress (messing her makeup to begin with so that was a whole other ordeal) but to help and now see her sister trying not to look impressed with Antonio was so funny!

Ah, yes! Romina had not picked sky blue to begin with! Felicia watched her sister interestedly. Romina had not appeared too upset, but she had seen her sister's face fall in the darkness of their room.

"It's ocean blue."

"No, it's sky." Because her sister had to be tricked; at least, her ego did.

"It's clearly ocean. I can see it in the dark."

"You're blind. Go turn on the lights." Romina reluctantly stood up and made her way to the light switch, just as Felicia quickly peeled off the labels and switched them in record time as the lights overhead flickered on. Romina peered at the bottle she had supposedly picked, looking suspicious.

"Sky blue was not this dark."

"Don't be silly, it was dark. You didn't see correctly. Aw! That's so cute! Now you can tell Antonio you'll go with him! Ah! Are you going to wear that little black dress I really like? No! The purple one! That one's cuter."

"The purple one…?" Romina asked, still examining the nail polish bottle.

"Yeah. Yeah! I like it! It makes you look so pretty!" Therefore, the outfit had been picked, the makeup was assembled, the plans were drawn up, phones were called, and Antonio appeared at their doorstep, looking beside himself with anticipation and a magenta tie.

Romina had fretted, bossed, worried her way into the purple frilly thing, fussing when Felicia expertly applied mascara and teased up her sister's hair before placing what looked like an oversized sparkly butterfly. Before Romina could say anything about such inhumane hair decorations, Antonio had arrived and successfully shut her up.

Felicia was just shoving everything she needed in her purse while Antonio and her sister got situated in the powder room (aw, all that hardwork on the makeup for nothing) when Ludwig arrived and that was a whole different story.

But anyway! Felicia stared across the dance floor, seeing her sister pretend she wasn't flattered by all the envious looks she was getting. After one dance (Ludwig was really stiff, but she would change that!), she had lost sight of her twin – but, ah, there she was, in the rafters.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Romina muttered, shifting the paintball gun on her shoulder to take better aim at Ludwig's head. "No one can see me up here."

"Be a good sport!" Francis chirped. Mattie was a surprisingly good marksman, already hitting her sister and Arthur bulls eye (Alfreda was currently crying at how her blue, red, and white striped dress was ruined by a yellow splotch in the back). Mattie glanced over at her, with a 'what-can-you-do' look before aiming and hitting Saysha with a red paintball.

Romina looked on as Gilbert cackled and shot rapid fire at a timid first year Raivis. Currently, the teachers were rushing around trying to find the criminals, never clearly being able to see where the paintballs were coming from. She scoffed as she saw Francis's hand scootch down from Mattie's back and coming down to a rest on her ass. It threw the Canadian's aim off a bit and Mattie squealed as she popped a balloon above the heads of Kiku and Herculia. Neither noticed very much.

Romina considered all cases and let Ludwig go with a round on his back, chuckling when he yelped and Felicia screamed. It really was overrated, this whole homecoming business. Getting all dolled up for a night spent on the rafters; getting all dolled up only to get shot at. Silly, silly event.

Antonio leaned over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in calm warmth. "You look _so_ pretty tonight."

"You mean I don't look pretty on a daily basis?" Romina challenged, shifting her gun toward him.

"How can I say this…" Antonio mused, turning the gun back on the dance floor as he leaned forward to kiss Romina. She squeezed the trigger out on impulse, shooting her sister in the stomach. She _would_ have shot to kill Ludwig when he carried a sobbing Felicia out of the gym, but she was a bit too preoccupied to take proper aim.

Owari

--

Note: Sorry for the length. I wanted to write a not-tsundere-but-sorta! Romano/Romina. I believe that in girl form, Romano can actually say everything he means and forgo the embarrassment. I still like this AU. Sorry if it's getting old. But yes, I insinuated a fem!Greece/Japan. I still want to write for that pairing. So look out! Review, please.


End file.
